


A Fine Distraction

by kopycat_101



Series: Nathmarc November [19]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Banter, Bisexual Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Cock Tease, Cock Warming, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Gay Marc Anciel, Gay Sex, Grinding, Lap Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nathaniel Kurtzberg Has ADHD, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopycat_101/pseuds/kopycat_101
Summary: The writer raises a brow pointedly at the other. “You can’t just come in while I’m in the middle of doing work and expect me to drop everything to play along, you know that, right?”“We did it all the time when we were in high school,” Nathaniel deadpans huffing and standing up. “Don’t be a buzzkill…”“If I don’t, you’ll just keep distracting me, and I won’t actually get anything done.”“I can be good,” the other pouts, plopping himself on Marc’s lap. But this time, he was facing away from Marc, towards the desk. “C’mon, I’ll be your built-in spell-check and grammar corrector.”Marc has an essay due, and Nathaniel is needy. Unstoppable force, meet immovable object.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Nathmarc November [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994782
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	A Fine Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> For NathMarc November Day 19: Concentrate
> 
> I am once again writing a smut fic. Sorry and you're welcome, depending on who you are.

* * *

Marc is the type of person that can concentrate on tasks very well. He can sit down and complete something in one sitting, or if he needs to take a break, he can jump right back into his task from before.

His fiancé doesn’t have the same attention span, but it’s not his fault. Nathaniel’s ADHD makes his attention wander at the best of times, and he hyper fixates on his interests, mainly his drawings. Which is great for his drawing, but not-so-great for anything outside of art.

Currently, said fiancé was trying to distract Marc. And doing a rather good job of it.

Having his lover sit himself in Marc’s lap and work his lips over his neck could do that, Marc supposes.

“Nath, I’m still not done,” the writer sighs, allowing his eyes to flutter close for a few moments, soaking in the feel of the other’s wet tongue soothing the bruise he’s been working on for the past minute.

“You should take a break,” Nathaniel states, a pout visible in his tone. “You work too hard, and I’ve got nothing to do. Let’s make out or something.”

“You have plenty to do. You just don’t find any of it interesting,” Marc chuckles, grabbing the others’ thighs and kneading the flesh.

“Yeah, like I’m gonna do fucking _Physics_ right now, babe,” the redhead says with an exaggerated roll of his eyes, huffing and causing his bangs to flutter.

“It’s still your worst subject, even now, in university,” Marc says, teasing and warm.

“Who needs to remember Physics, anyways? All I need is Anatomy,” Nathaniel purrs back, rolling his hips and rocking on Marc’s lap. The writer grinds his teeth to keep down a groan. “C’mon, baby, let’s do a little Anatomy practice right now.”

“You’re incorrigible,” Marc tsks, voice breathless.

“You love it.”

Marc grabs the other’s hips in a firm grip, Nathaniel grinning in anticipation…And then he lifts his fiancé off his lap.

“Go on, wait until I’m done,” he tells Nathaniel, almost shooing him off like he’s a cat. “Once I’m done with this essay, I’ll literally have the entire week free from homework.”

“Maaaaarc,” Nathaniel whines, with a guttural groan, hands clutching his shoulders. “Babe, what the _fuck_?”

The writer raises a brow pointedly at the other. “You can’t just come in while I’m in the middle of doing work and expect me to drop everything to play along, you know that, right?”

“We did it all the time when we were in high school,” Nathaniel deadpans huffing and standing up. “Don’t be a buzzkill…”

“If I don’t, you’ll just keep distracting me, and I won’t actually get anything done.”

“I can be good,” the other pouts, plopping himself on Marc’s lap. But this time, he was facing away from Marc, towards the desk. “C’mon, I’ll be your built-in spell-check and grammar corrector.”

Marc sighs, but he finds himself smiling, hooking his arms around his fiancé’s stomach and pressing a kiss to the side of his jaw. Nathaniel giggles a bit, light and sweet.

“If you’re good, I’ll let you sit in my lap.”

“I’ll be good,” Nathaniel says, with a too-innocent voice.

* * *

Nathaniel was not, in fact, being good. Though Marc really should’ve seen this coming.

His vixen of a lover decided that being ‘not distracting’ equated to grinding down on Marc’s lap and essentially giving him a lap dance. All the while Marc was in the middle of writing his essay for World History.

Marc, deciding to not give the other the satisfaction of diverting his attention, stubbornly keeps his attention on his essay. He can’t slip when it comes to citing his paper, or he could be written up for plagiarism. He wasn’t going to get this put on his record just because his fiancé was horny.

Marc was strong. He could handle his fiancé’s attempts at seduction.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, and Nathaniel was squirming and whining on his lap, with Marc now sporting a very prominent, throbbing hard-on.

The writer sighs, clicking the save button on his doc, before he grabs Nathaniel by the chin and forces his face to the side.

“What’ll get you to stop?” he asks in a carefully flat voice, not wanting to give away just how much the redhead was riling him up.

Nathaniel smirks back at him, crooked and sleezy. “You’ll have to fuck me to get me to stop.”

Marc hums, rubbing his thumb against the other’s lips. Nathaniel playfully opens his lips and nibbles on the digit.

“Fine. Get your pants off, then,” the writer decides.

Nathaniel gives a shit-eating grin, almost instantly popping out of Marc’s lap, hands already furiously working on his buttons. “You’re gonna fuck me now?”

Marc simply gives a noncommittal hum, watching as his fiancé shimmies out of his skinny jeans. It took the artist a few seconds to work them down, considering how his ass barely fit in those jeans. Fuck, what a nice and juicy ass.

And by the other’s smirk, he knew it, too. Of _course_ he’d use his delicious ass and thighs to his advantage.

“So? You gonna bend me over the desk now?” Nathaniel purrs, wiggling his hips, bubble butt jiggling in front of Marc’s face.

Marc lets himself smile, swatting the other playfully on his right cheek. The redhead lets out a squeak, before laughing.

“C’mere,” Marc says, working his cock out of his pants and patting his lap. “You want my cock so badly, you can actually be helpful and warm it for me.”

Nathaniel bites his lip, tugging his bangs behind his ear, blue eyes dark with lust as he hungrily stares at Marc’s rock-hard cock.

“Alright…I guess I’ll try this out,” the artist says, voice breathy and eager compared to his words.

Marc turns his attention back to his essay. He double-checks his latest citation, about five lines up from the current line he was working on. Alright, it seems accurate. Now, has anything he’s written since then need another citation at all…?

Marc very purposefully concentrates on his essay and not on his fiancé opening himself up. He tries to tune out Nathaniel’s hot whines and moans, until one of those pale hands grips at Marc’s arm about five minutes later.

“I-I’m ready,” Nathaniel says breathlessly.

Marc looks up at him and grins. He softens his voice and lets it rumble a bit, as he says, “Good. C’mere, darling. On my lap.”

Nathaniel eagerly arranges himself, one hand on Marc’s cock as he carefully lowers himself, hole fluttering as he slowly slides down Marc’s aching and hard length.

The raven-haired man finds his eyes falling to half-mast, and he very purposefully controls his breathing to keep calm. No matter how _amazing_ it felt, having his lover clench around his cock as he swirls his hips and moves down his cock until he bottoms out with a loud and needy moan.

“Beautiful,” Marc whispers, tugging Nathaniel’s chin to the side to give him a sloppy and quick kiss, the other panting into his mouth. “Now just sit still and pretty on my lap, sweetheart, until I’m done. Can you do that for me?”

Nathaniel whimpers, clenching around Marc. Marc taps him on the nose, getting those hazy blue eyes to focus again. “Be good and sit still while you’re in my lap, okay?”

“O-Okay,” Nathaniel pants, very obviously enjoying Marc’s control of the situation. “I’ll…I’ll be good.”

The writer smiles and leans in for another quick kiss. “Just be patient and warm my cock, darling.”

Marc then turns back to his laptop, and re-reads the last paragraph of his essay, mind whirring a mile a minute.

* * *

Marc is just about finishing the main body of his essay.

Nathaniel is obviously restless. Sitting still has never been his strong suit at the best of times because of his ADHD, but Marc can tell that he’s trying his best. Other than the occasional whimper, Nathaniel hasn’t said a word, hasn’t tried to interrupt with a plea for Marc to fuck him.

Though the artist has tried to touch himself, keening and pawing at his hard and leaking cock. But Marc just grabbed onto his pale wrist in a steady hold, murmuring in his ear, “That wasn’t part of the deal. Sit still, don’t distract me. It’ll take me longer to finish, and longer to fuck you, darling.”

After that, his lover stopped trying to squirrel his way out of their deal, sitting pretty and acting as a nice little cock-warmer like Marc intended.

Marc presses against the other’s back, humming idly as he types, nuzzling the top of the other’s head.

Nathaniel shifts once more in his lap, a slight movement, his hole fluttering around Marc’s cock. Taking a quick glance down, Marc notes how the artist’s circumcised cock hasn’t stopped leaking a steady amount of precum for the past few minutes now.

Deciding to take a little pity on his lover, Marc whispers words of encouragement in the other’s ear.

“You’re hugging my cock so nicely, Nath. So warm and wet around me. Absolutely perfect.”

Nathaniel keens, clenching around his cock, and Marc’s breath shakes as he tries to keep himself under control. Marc wonders if Nathaniel likes feeling stretched out, seated on his cock, likes the way it’s filling him up so completely. He must, if he’s been so good and patient so far, following orders as best he can.

“You’re such a good cock-warmer, darling. You’re doing so well. I almost wish I could move right now.”

The redhead whimpers, wiggling a bit in the writer’s lap, but doesn’t say a word in response.

Marc scrolls the essay back to the beginning, copying the introduction to past at the end of the doc. Time to just reword it and add a proper wrap-up for the conclusion.

It doesn’t take long. Marc checks the time, and notes it took him under ten minutes to finagle a conclusion together.

He clicks the save button, humming and doing another quick pass of the conclusion. Another save, for paranoia’s sake.

He stares at the blinding white screen, unseeing of the words. And then glances at the time.

Alright. It’s almost been an hour. And the fact that Nathaniel’s managed to sit still and be good for that long? That’s a record. And it deserves a reward.

“You know, I usually do a proofread after I write the entire essay out, before I close out of the doc,” he tells his fiancé conversationally, who just gulps loudly in response and trembles slightly against his body. “But I don’t think you’d appreciate that. You probably want me to start fucking you, right?”

Nathaniel whines, something high and desperate. “P- _Please_.”

Well, Marc’s always found himself folding to his gorgeous fiancé’s requests one way or the other.

He begins moving. Slow, at first, not to startle his lover. Making sure the other is still adjusted around him.

He grips his fiancé’s hips, steadying Nathaniel as he thrusts in and out at a slow and intimate pace, groaning and murmuring into the redhead’s neck with every thrust. He’s more than overshadowed by Nathaniel, who’s moaning loudly and wildly, pressing his back against Marc’s front. The redhead’s entire body has gone stiff as he jerks his hips in the air, attempting to bounce on Marc’s cock to deepen the way the writer’s thrusting into him.

“Do you need more of my juicy, hard cock?” he asks hotly in the other’s ear, quickening his thrusts. “Tell me, Nath. Tell me how much you want it.”

“F-Fuuuuck— _hah_ —I-I want it, Marc,” Nathaniel says in a keen, reaching a hand up to thread through Marc’s hair, the other playing with a nipple. “I-I want it so _bad_ , baby, I waited so long for your cock to _fuck_ me.

“Fuck. Take it all, baby,” Marc growls, fingers tightening on the other’s hips. A fire ignites in him, warming his blood, as he snaps his hips up and fucks into the other’s tight heat. Something animalistic all but tears from his body when Nathaniel throws his head back against Marc’s shoulder and moans like it’s his first time being railed by Marc all over again.

“ _Fuck_ , baby, I—fuck me, fuck me, _ahn_!”

Nathaniel starts to paw at his own cock, uncoordinated, eyes glazed and drool leaking out from the corner of his mouth as he pants and moans and whines like an animal in heat.

_God_ , it’s such a hot sight.

Words spill from the writer’s lips, filthy and sticky like pure tar. “I’ll fuck every inch of your insides until you’re _screaming_. Then everyone’ll know how well you take my cock, like the total cockslut you are, Nath. My perfect little cock-warmer with the juiciest ass and tightest hole.”

Nathaniel’s pace stutters and stops, and Marc has to grip his hips and ram his cock into the other’s slick heat. “Marc, baby, fuck, fuck, _fuck_ —mmmn, haaah…!”

“Come for me, Nath,” Marc finds himself ordering, teetering on the edge. “Come from me fucking your tight little hole.”

“Hah— _Maaaarc_ …!” Nathaniel moans, all but a scream, throwing his head back and thrusting his hips up as he reaches his climax. Spurts of sticky cum start to shoot out of his circumcised cock, coating himself and the desk, as he clenches tight around Marc like a vice.

That does it for the raven-haired man. He groans long and low into his lover’s neck as he frantically and jerkily thrusts his hips, painting the other’s insides with his seed, fucking his cum into his fiancé.

Nathaniel shivers and shakes and mewls in Marc’s lap, hole fluttering with the added warmth and weight of the other’s seed. Obviously satisfied and satiated, he goes boneless on Marc’s lap.

* * *

“So fucking perfect,” Marc pants, slowing his pace, rocking his hips into a light grind. “Fuck. So good.”

“Mmmn,” the redhead hums out listlessly.

The dark-haired man gently pets the other’s hair, feeling his fiancé nuzzle his hand. “You did so well,” he says against the other’s neck. “ _Fuck_ , Nath. You were so good. So perfect. Absolutely phenomenal.”

The artist gives a little whimper and shudders, obviously enjoying the praise. His voice is raspy as he stutters out, “Y-Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Marc agrees warmly, gently turning the other’s chin to give him a sweet kiss on the lips, a soft and languid thing. When their lips part, Nathaniel looks completely dazed and utterly starstruck, and Marc smiles back at him. “I’m so proud of my amazing fiancé for doing everything so well.”

Nathaniel giggles, obviously a little delirious, and very much love drunk. “I-I’m glad. That was fun.”

“It was,” the writer laughs, wrapping his arms around his lover’s torso, ignoring how he was smearing bits of Nathaniel’s cum on his hoodie sleeves. He presses another kiss, this time on Nathaniel’s cheek, and notes, “Let’s sit here ‘til we get down from our high first, then we can go clean up. Sounds good?”

“Sounds perfect,” the redhead sighs, snuggling into the raven-haired man’s front.

Marc leans down to peck him on the temple. “Sorry for torturing you.”

“Mmmm, it’s fine. I liked it. Sorry for being a brat and acting needy.”

“It’s fine. I liked it,” he chuckles, quoting his fiancé playfully.

The two bask in the post-orgasm afterglow, snuggling and enjoying the other’s warm affection, before Marc’s legs start to fall asleep. That’s their cue to stand up and start cleaning up. Or, at least, Marc cleaning up Nathaniel’s cum that splattered everywhere, while the redhead sheepishly smiles and clutches at the corner of the desk, legs barely keeping him standing.

“Here, I’ll help you to the bathroom,” Marc laughs, putting one of his fiancé’s arms over his shoulder.

“Sorry for getting cum on your laptop,” Nathaniel says awkwardly, face flushed pink.

“Eh. It wouldn’t be the first time,” he replies with a cheeky wink.

Nathaniel gives a playful gasp. “Marc…! You naughty boy!”

“I have hidden depths, that’s all.”

“Oh, you certainly have _hidden depths_ , alright…”

The two banter all the while, the bathroom slowly heating up from the steam of the shower.

And, well. It’s not like Marc had to particularly work on anything at this moment. Nothing to stop him from pressing his fiancé against the tiles and grabbing their cocks in his hand.

A little bit of a distraction never hurt anyone.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this scenario in my mind for a while now. Nathaniel would try to distract Marc from work, and Marc would find a way to retaliate. Cue sexy times with bratty sub Nath and soft dom Marc.


End file.
